


The Vicious Destroyer of All Crups (Or How Harry Rescued a Cat from a Tree)

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Boyfriends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Patronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: After his Care of Magical Creatures lesson Harry rescues a cat from a tree. It doesn't go quite like he expected.





	The Vicious Destroyer of All Crups (Or How Harry Rescued a Cat from a Tree)

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, so I hope you have just as much fun reading it.

**Harry**

At the end of his Care of Magical Creatures class, Harry notices a kitten skulking around at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Unfortunately, one of the Crups they were studying notices it as well and before Hagrid can put it back in its cage it jumps up and towards the kitten. The kitten darts off and climbs up the closest tree just moments before the Crup can reach it. Just like a Muggle dog the Crup jumps at the tree the kitten is sitting on and starts barking.

Harry feels bad for the kitten. The one time Hagrid discusses a relatively harmless creature and instead of the students it scares an innocent pet.

A few minutes later Hagrid has finally put the Crup back into its cage but the kitten is still sitting on the tree. Harry wonders if maybe it doesn’t know how to get back down. He doesn’t have any more classes that day so he decides to stay and make sure the kitten gets off the tree in one piece. When Hermione and Ron approach them he waves them off and gestures at the kitten when they don’t want to leave.

“I think it will be more likely to leave that tree anytime soon if it’s just one person here,” he explains and to his relief his friends finally leave.

Once they are a few yards away he sits down underneath the tree and looks up at the kitten.

“Come down, kitty,” he teases. “It’s safe now.”

The kitten hisses at him and Harry has a feeling it disapproves of his choice of nickname.

“What else should I call you then? Just cat? Or maybe Vicious Destroyer of All Crups?”

The kitten seems way more pleased with the second suggestion. Figures.

“Okay, Vicious Destroyer of All Crups, why don’t you climb down again? The Crups are all back in their cages now and I’m sure your owner misses you already.”

“Meow,” the kitten replies and carefully places one of its paws a few inches further down the branch it is sitting on. The moment it shifts its weight it begins to tremble and hurries to get back to its former spot.

“Ah, I see the problem,” Harry says in what he hopes is a soothing tone. “Should I help you down?”

The kitten’s following mewl sounds almost pleading so Harry gets up and tries to get to the kitten. But even when he stretches there is still at least an inch between his hand and the closest paw.

“Can you jump into my arms?” Harry asks, hoping the cat can understand him. “I promise to catch you.”

The kitten gets up from its perch and takes a few steps back. Harry already thinks he has scared it away but then it tightens its muscles and jumps off, right into Harry’s waiting arms.

Harry catches it with both hands and gently cradles it to his chest.

“See, I caught you,” Harry says with a smile.

The kitten just purrs and curls up in his arms, obviously content not to move in the foreseeable future.

“Okay, Vicious Destroyer of All Crups, get some sleep. We’ll try to find your owner during dinner. It shouldn’t take too long, your coat is quite unique.”

 

Instead of going back to the Eighth Year common room where he is sure to get a barrage of questions about his new friend, Harry climbs the stairs to the seventh floor. To his relief a door to the Room of Requirement still appears after he has passed the blank wall for the third time.

When he steps into the room he is a little confused. He has explicitly wished for a pillow for the kitten so it won’t have to stay in Harry’s arms and a few toys to keep it entertained but instead there is just a comfortable looking loveseat in the middle of the room.

He feels the kitten in his arms stiffen and hopes it won’t bolt. He tries to soothe it with gentle neck scratches but that only prompts it to climb up onto his shoulders and jump down from there.

Harry is glad he has closed the door behind himself, otherwise the kitten probably would’ve escaped already. Instead it scratches at the door quite desperately.

“Hey, Vicious Destroyer of All Crups,” Harry almost coos. “I won’t hurt you. I won’t even touch you if you don’t want that. But I’d rather you don’t walk around Hogwarts on your own. You might get scared again and then there’s no one close to rescue you.”

The kitten turns its head to look at him and it almost looks like it does the cat-equivalent of raising an eyebrow. It seems like a way too human expression for a cat to use, and it looks way too familiar to Harry, especially in combination with the kitten’s almost white-blonde fur and piercing grey eyes. After a second he realizes just who stands in front of him.

“Malfoy? Are you an Animagus?”

The kitten hisses and presses as close to the door as it can get. Harry doesn’t need any more proof than that.

Malfoy seems surprised when Harry smiles at his reaction.

“That is an amazing accomplishment, Malfoy,” Harry praises him and hopes Malfoy notices there isn’t an ounce of mockery in his voice. Harry has wanted to become an Animagus ever since he has found out his father was one and he is – dare he even think it? – a little proud Malfoy accomplished it. He is pretty sure he didn’t have any help with it or it would surely already be the number one gossip topic.

Harry holds his hand out to the kitten, hoping he hasn’t ruined everything with his curious discovery.

But instead of relaxing a little and walking towards his hand, Malfoy transforms back and leaves the room without looking back.

“You won’t tell anyone about this, Potter!” he threatens just before the door shuts behind him.

 

**Draco**

Draco flops down on his bed in the Eighth Year dorms and groans. He never should have curled up in Potter’s arms like they could ever be anything else than enemies. No, he should’ve stopped even sooner, he shouldn’t have jumped into Potter’s arms or even shown him he was stuck on that damn tree. Hell, he shouldn’t have ventured down to the Care of Magical Creatures class in the first place. One day this unhealthy obsession with Potter will surely kill him.

Despite his parting threat, Draco seriously doubts Potter will keep his secret safe. He’s Potter after all, he will at least tell his friends. And then Granger will tell him to tell the Headmistress about it because surely it is illegal to become an Animagus during your time at Hogwarts. In that case, he will surely be expelled and then directly shipped to Azkaban because it is part of his parole to finish his education. It is just his luck. Why, oh why does Potter now have to rescue every animal in peril after he has already saved the whole Wizarding World from a maniac?

 

**Harry**

Harry slumps down on the loveseat the Room of Requirement has provided. He has fucked up. He really shouldn’t have confronted Malfoy like that. He groans. He really wants to make it up to Malfoy in some way but he has no idea how. The only thing that comes to mind is to send him a box of cat food and he is sure Malfoy won’t appreciate that.

He is already half asleep when he has the perfect idea. Surely Malfoy would love to lord the fact that he has become an Animagus before Harry over him and what better way to give him that than to ask him for help with the Animagus transformation? Harry writes himself a note to do exactly that before he finally falls asleep.

The next morning before breakfast Harry sits down and writes a letter to Draco Malfoy.

 

**Draco**

Draco is confused when, on his way to breakfast the next day, he gets nothing else but the usual hateful looks and snide comments he is already used to by now. But he won’t let himself be lulled into a false sense of security. If Potter hasn’t told his friends about it, yet, he will surely do it during breakfast and then it’s just a matter of time until his secret spreads through the whole school.

To say he is surprised when, in the middle of breakfast after all other owls have already left again, an owl flies up to him and drops a letter in his lap, would be an understatement. He checks it for hexes and charms even before he dares to pick it up. Just because nothing happened when the letter landed in his lap, doesn’t mean nothing will happen when he touches it with his bare hands. Once he is sure it is safe to touch he picks it up and looks for a sender. When he can’t find one it only adds to his unease and he starts casting once again, this time to check for any surprises that might jump at him when he opens the letter. The spells come back clear as well and even though Draco still doesn’t quite trust the letter not to hurt him in some way, he opens it carefully.

The letter inside is written on standard parchment, the kind that is probably used by half of the Hogwarts population so it gives no real hint who might have sent him the letter either. He unfolds it and immediately has to chuckle.

“Dear Vicious Destroyer of All Crups,” it says. Now there is no doubt as to who sent it. But why would Potter send him a letter? Does he want to blackmail Draco? But no, he is too much of a Gryffindor to do that. He can’t think of any other reasons for Potter to write him though so he shrugs and begins to read.

While he reads the letter his confusion slowly eases and the small smile that lingered from the first line transforms into a smirk. Potter isn’t an Animagus, yet and he wants Draco to help him with it. He hopes he can lord this fact over Potter someday. But first he has to decide whether he will help Potter. Maybe he can make Potter promise to keep his secret in exchange for his help.

 

**Harry**

Harry smiles when he sees Malfoy open his letter during breakfast and delights in the chuckle that escapes him when he unfolds it. _Yes_ , he thinks, _it was a good idea to write the letter and have it delivered during breakfast_. His smile only widens when Malfoy looks up from the letter once he has read it and wears a downright devious smirk. Mission accomplished.

After dinner Harry once again climbs the stairs to the seventh floor. Malfoy is already waiting for him in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

“Took you long enough,” he scoffs.

Harry knows he would’ve reacted to such a small dig a few months ago but he doesn’t want their childish rivalry to continue any longer. If he’s honest with himself he even has to admit he wants to be friends with Malfoy now.

“Thank you for agreeing to this,” he says with an easy smile. “Do you want to conjure a room for us?”

Malfoy looks surprised but nods.

It’s Harry’s turn to be surprised when the room he steps into a few seconds later isn’t decorated in green and silver but instead in soft shades of blue with black accents. But he probably shouldn’t be. After all Malfoy accepted the shared Eighth Year dorms without batting an eye and as far as Harry can remember he hasn’t worn anything in his house colours since the beginning of the year, either.

“So what do I get in exchange for my help?” Malfoy asks and pulls Harry out of his musings with the question. Harry opens his mouth to tell him he already has blackmail material on him but Malfoy continues to talk. “Other than the blackmail material, if you can even call it that, considering I can only use it once my secret is out.”

“I could teach you defence,” Harry offers readily. They both know their new Defence teacher is… not the best.

Malfoy nods. “That’s acceptable. Now, I hope you already know about the basics of the Animagus transformation because I won’t be teaching you those.”

Harry rolls his eyes. He first researched Animagi when he found out his father and his friends had been Animagi and ever since the end of the war he has tried to become an Animagus, not only in memory of his father but also to get away from all the attention and just focus on himself for a while.

“I only have problems with the transformation itself,” he tells Malfoy. The steps leading up to it have almost been easy in comparison to it.

“I can work with that,” Malfoy says. “You’ll have to show me how you go about transforming, then. Maybe I can spot your mistake.”

Harry nods at him and sits down on one of the pillows the room provided for them.

 

**Draco**

Draco isn’t sure how to react when Potter just goes along with whatever he says. It seems… wrong, somehow. The glorified Saviour of the Wizarding World shouldn’t just go along with what his school rival, a Death Eater, says. It bothers him so much that he can’t help pointing it out to Potter.

“So far everything you said made sense,” Potter tells him with an infuriating smile on his face. “If you demand something ridiculous of me, I won’t just go along with it. I can make my own decisions, you don’t need to worry your pretty little head about me, Malfoy.”

Draco blushes. Potter’s tone, combined with his smile, makes him think Potter is flirting with him. But while he is excellent at flirting himself, he always gets flustered when other people flirt with him, doubly so when he has had a crush on them for the longest time. And he has had a crush on Potter for a very long time.

He shakes his head to hopefully get rid of the blush again and sits down on the pillow opposite from Potter.

“Okay, Potter. Show me what you do.”

Potter crosses his legs in a way that looks beyond uncomfortable to Draco and closes his eyes. For long seconds he just stays like that until Draco gets impatient.

“What the fuck are you doing, Potter?”

Draco can see Potter roll his eyes even though his eyes are closed.

“I’m meditating,” he tells Draco in a deadpan voice.

“Is that how Muggles meditate?” Draco asks, not sure whether Potter is having him on. Isn’t one supposed to be comfortable while meditating?

“Yes. What, do you have a problem with Muggle practises?” Potter opens his eyes, just to scowl at Draco more effectively.

“No, that’s not it. It just looks supremely uncomfortable. What good is meditating when you’re hurting in every place imaginable and unimaginable afterwards?”

“Well, how do wizards meditate, then?” Potter asks and his gaze has turned challenging, though it still lacks the hostility from the previous years. Draco has to admit that he likes it a lot more like this.

“It differs. I, for one, always meditate lying flat on my back with my hands on my sides. It’s the position I can relax best in. There’s always a chance I’ll fall asleep though.”

Potter chuckles, actually chuckles, and Draco, who thought he has already reached the bottom, falls further for him. That chuckle is even more beautiful when it’s directed at him and not Potter’s friends. Potter definitely _will_ be the end of him.

Before Draco can think of any other examples of how wizards meditate, Potter shifts and lies down on the cushion and curls up as tightly as possible. It doesn’t look much more comfortable than the contortions Potter did before but who is he to judge? Pansy always tells him he looks like a vampire in an uncomfortable coffin when he is meditating, after all.

 

**Harry**

Harry slowly clears his mind after he has followed Malfoy’s advice and he has to admit, it does seem way easier like this. Once his mind is completely empty he starts chanting the incantation he memorized months ago, over and over, until he feels his limbs shift and fur grow on his skin. Not quite able to believe it, yet, he slowly, hesitantly opens his eyes again. The first thing he sees is Malfoy but he seems to be more in focus than usual for some reason. Harry can see every single hair on his head even though Malfoy is sitting several feet away. As a human he couldn’t even see this well with the help of his glasses. It’s mesmerizing.

Harry smiles. This will definitely come in handy.

He slowly drags his eyes away from Malfoy and to his own body. Right in front of him and curled around him is an orange and black striped tail. Is he – a tiger? His suspicions substantiate when he finds his hands are now paws but he only believes it when the Room supplies him with a mirror he can see his whole body in. He is a tiger. He is an Animagus now. He has done it. Apparently the only thing he missed was the right meditation technique. He opens his mouth to thank Malfoy but it only comes out as a roar. Right. He is a tiger now so of course his vocal chords are those of a tiger as well. Malfoy seems to understand him, though, because he smiles warmly at him.

“Now you only have to learn how to transform as fast as me,” he teases and in a blink of an eye there is the kitten sitting in Malfoy’s spot.

 

**Draco**

Draco can’t deny he is a little proud when Potter manages to change on his first try. Apparently he really only had that one slight problem with his meditation approach. He can’t deny either that the tiger that is now lying in front of him looks incredibly majestic. It suits Potter. He exudes power even when his hair is a mess and his green eyes are hidden behind hideous glasses.

What he will deny until his dying day, though, is that he falls even further for Potter, infuriatingly perfect Potter, when he opens his eyes and just looks at Draco for a few seconds. The simple look makes him feel hot and he is quite sure it will star in his wanking fantasies from now on.

When Potter looks away from him again, he feels an acute sense of loss. Having Potter stare at him like that made him feel like the centre of the universe and he would do almost anything to get Potter’s attention back.

He does the obvious and taunts Potter before he transforms as well. It works, though Draco isn’t quite sure whether Potter is staring at him or staring because of how fast he transformed.

Draco follows his instincts, just like he did when Potter caught him when he jumped off the tree, and walks over to Potter. He stops right in front of him and after a second of hesitation presses his tiny nose to Potter’s much bigger one.

Potter shows his teeth in a slightly predatory grin. Draco returns the grin readily and playfully licks Potter’s snout. He loves how easy it is to act like Potter isn’t his enemy when he is in his Animagus form.

It seems Potter likes it too because he gently pulls Draco closer and starts purring when Draco presses his face into Potter’s chest. Draco joins in just a few seconds later and curls up between Potter’s paws, content not to move for the next few hours.

 

**Harry**

When Harry comes back to the Eight Year common room just an hour before curfew Hermione jumps up as soon as she sees him and runs over to him.

“Where have you been?” she demands.

For a second Harry contemplates telling her the truth. But no. Not only would he spill Malfoy’s secret if he did and he has promised himself not to do that but it would also be followed by way too many questions from Hermione. He loves her dearly but sometimes her need to know everything gets on his nerves. Instead, he goes with the lie that’s closest to the truth.

“Do you remember the kitten the Crup scared in our Care of Magical Creatures lesson?”

Hermione frowns. “Of course I do. It had strangely light fur. What about it?”

“Well, I saw it again today and followed it to the Room of Requirement. I think the poor thing is attention-starved because it jumped on my lap when I sat down on the couch the Room provided and started purring loudly when I petted it.”

There. It isn’t the truth but close enough to it to not make Hermione suspicious and far enough from it to hopefully keep Malfoy’s secret.

“And that took you an hour?” Hermione asks and raises an eyebrow in an uncanny imitation of Malfoy.

“Well, I couldn’t very well leave while the kitten was on my lap, could I?” Harry asks, glad his impromptu lie provides an out for that as well. “I didn’t want to offend it. Or would you just get up when Crookshanks is calmly purring on your lap?”

Hermione shakes her head. “You’re right. I’ve just never had Crookshanks sit on my lap for more than a few minutes. Your new friend really seems to be attention-starved.”

 

**Draco**

After his unexpected cuddle session with Potter, Draco leaves the Room of Requirement just a few minutes after Potter, still in his Animagus form. It is relaxing to walk through the school without anyone knowing it was him. It means a lot less insults and hexes thrown at him and a much smaller need for constant vigilance.

When he turns a corner he spots Luna Lovegood walking towards him. He contemplates turning around and walking along another corridor but she has already spotted him.

“Oh, hello Draco,” she greets him. Draco is taken aback. Potter didn’t tell his sidekicks about Draco’s secret but he told Lovegood? He hisses at her and hopes no one has overheard her, even though he doubts anyone would believe her if she started talking about Draco Malfoy being an Animagus.

“Oh, sorry Draco,” Lovegood says. “I forgot not everyone knows about you being an Animagus. And please don’t blame Harry for me knowing, I found out on my own.”

Draco believes her after a second spent in shock. If one person found out about him being an Animagus with no clues whatsoever it would be Lovegood. Sometimes she really knows too much for her own good.

 

The next evening Draco meets with Potter again. But before he can conjure them a room, Potter gently wraps a hand around his wrist.

“Wait,” he says softly.

Draco turns around to face him and raises an eyebrow.

“It’s just… I talked to Hermione yesterday. She wanted to know where I was after dinner.”

Great. After hearing from Lovegood yesterday that Potter hadn’t spilled his secret to her, Potter will probably tell him he told Granger about it. He can already hear McGonagall expelling him.

“So you told her about me being an Animagus,” Draco concludes for Potter when he doesn’t seem eager to continue talking. He has already pulled his wrist from Potter’s grip and turned to leave when Potter’s voice stops him again.

“Not exactly.”

“What do you mean, not exactly? Either you spilled my secret or you didn’t,” he snaps.

“I didn’t tell her I met up with you. I told her I saw the kitten from our Care of Magical Creatures class again and followed it to the Room of Requirement.”

Draco’s scowl slowly makes way for a smirk. “Clever, Potter.”

Potter’s eyes widen almost comically. “Praise? From you?”

Draco rolls his eyes. “Don’t get used to it, it won’t happen again. Now, was there something else or can we finally begin with my Defence lesson?”

Potter clears his throat. “One more thing. Hermione told me she remembers the kitten because of the colour of its coat so she might figure it out.”

Draco nods. It isn’t ideal but he is glad Potter warned him about Granger possibly finding out about him, even though it was probably just to throw suspicion off him when she does.

“I’ll deal with it. Thank you for telling me.” Draco gives Potter a tiny smile, just a quirk of his lips really, but Potter’s answering smile is the brightest Draco has ever seen. He blushes. He is already in way too deep and now that he’s spending time with Potter outside of classes he will only fall further. Hopefully before Potter can see his blush, Draco turns and finally conjures a room similar to the one he has seen Potter and his little defence group use in their fifth year.

Potter hesitates a few seconds before he fully enters the room. Draco guesses he is lost in memories so he lets him.

“This is unexpected,” Potter says after he has closed the door behind him.

“You said you’d teach me defence so I think this is a sensible setup,” Draco explains a little defensively.

“Yes, of course. I just didn’t expect you to remember the setup we used in Fifth Year so well after only seeing it once.” There is no hardness in Potter’s voice like Draco expected after everything that happened that year. Draco is relieved. It would be beyond awkward to train with Potter otherwise.

“I didn’t,” he tells Potter. “Most of it was the room. It is the Room of _Requirement_ after all.”

To Draco’s relief Potter just smiles at the small dig.

“So, what should I teach you?” Potter asks and gets into duelling position. Draco almost laughs because duelling really isn’t what he had in mind.

“I want to learn how to cast a Patronus,” he says with a slight smile.

Potter looks surprised for a second but then he relaxes his stance again and ruffles the back of his hair.

“Right. I should’ve known that might be what you want to learn. I think we should start with the wand movements.”

 

**Harry**

Harry calmly shows Malfoy the correct wand movements to cast a Patronus and he is more than glad when it doesn’t take Malfoy long to perfect them.

“Good,” he interrupts when Malfoy executes the movement perfectly for the third time. “Now you need a happy memory.”

Malfoy’s eyes widen. “A happy memory,” he echoes.

Harry frowns. “Yes, a powerful happy memory. Remember, you use your Patronus against creatures that feed off your fear. You need something strong to keep them at bay.” he explains.

Malfoy rolls his eyes. “I know what Dementors do, I’m not stupid. I just don’t have any happy memories left.” Malfoy whispers the last sentence but Harry still hears it. He instantly feels bad for Malfoy but he tries his best not to show it on his face. He knows his face is way too easy to read and he presumes Malfoy doesn’t want his pity or even his sympathy. Just, how should he proceed now? He wants to help Malfoy create new, happy memories but he doesn’t know how to even begin with that. But wait. Yesterday Malfoy had seemed content or maybe even happy in his Animagus form. Harry could work with that.

“Well, maybe we should stop this lesson for now,” he proposes. “You don’t seem to be very cooperative anymore.”

Malfoy raises one of his eyebrows but he looks relieved.

“If you think so… I guess you want to practise your Animagus form now?”

 

**Draco**

Draco knows Potter has heard his admission, in fact he has almost counted on it and the following pitying looks and comments, so he is beyond relieved when Potter doesn’t outright acknowledge it. Before Potter even agrees to practise his Animagus form further, the room already changes into the one they used the previous day. The only change is that now it includes toys for both cats.

Draco gracefully sits down on the pillow closest to him and then watches Potter slouch down on the other. It looks so ridiculous, he has to smile.

“Laugh all you want, not everyone has benefited from lifelong etiquette training,” Potter grumbles but Draco can see hints of a smile on his face.

“Too bad,” Draco replies and transforms. This time he doesn’t have to critique Potter’s technique so he can spend a few additional minutes in his preferred body. Potter follows his example just a few minutes later and Draco has to admit he is impressed. The transformation already went smoother and a little faster than the day before. He wonders if maybe Potter practised since their last meeting and can’t help feeling a little left out.

All that is forgotten though when Potter slowly approaches him and presses their noses together. Then he slowly pulls up one of his front paws, claws retracted, and gently pets Draco’s head.

Draco immediately starts purring. He has always known he likes it when other people pet his head but it is even more pleasant now when he and Potter are in their Animagus forms and, for some reason Draco hasn’t figured out yet, act like the past seven years of hostility between them don’t exist.

Draco doesn’t really know how to return the affection so he simply presses his head into Potter’s furry chest again and contentedly listens to his purrs.

 

For the next hour they just spend time in their Animagus forms together, playing around and cuddling, and when Draco transforms back it is with a wide smile. He is in such a good mood that he is quite sure not even the constant insults could wipe the smile off his face but when he wants to leave the room to test his theory, Potter calls him back.

“Hey, Malfoy!” he calls out.

Draco turns back around. “Yes?”

“Don’t you think we should try calling each other by our first names?”

Draco’s eyes widen. He knows Potter isn’t offering him friendship but even just calling him Harry and getting called Draco by him is almost like a dream come true. He agrees without hesitation, hoping this isn’t just a daydream his subconscious conjured up after spending an enjoyable afternoon with his crush.

“Yes, I’d like that… Harry.” The name feels foreign on his lips but he decides he likes it.

“Great. Will I see you tomorrow, Draco?”

Draco is stunned for a second by how beautiful his name sounds on Pot- no, Harry’s lips but he manages to stutter out an affirming reply before he finally leaves with red cheeks and a bright smile still on his lips.

 

**Harry**

Harry can’t keep a smile off his face when he hears his name out of Draco’s mouth for the first time. He knew it would sound different in Draco’s posh accent but he wasn’t prepared for it to sound so soft and… warm. It almost sounds more like a caress than a simple name. He hopes Draco doesn’t see the blush that is rapidly spreading on his cheeks.

“Great,” he replies when he has caught himself again. “Will I see you tomorrow, Draco?”

A blush spreads on Draco’s cheeks and Harry doesn’t feel so bad about his own reaction anymore, though he is sure Draco looks much cuter with a blush than he does. “I… yeah, I’ll… I’ll be there,” Draco finally stammers out before he leaves in a hurry.

Harry indulges in a wide smile. There seems to be a chance that his slowly developing crush is already reciprocated.

 

Over the next weeks Harry meets up with Draco almost every evening. Harry’s transformation gets steadily faster and he swears he can sometimes see Draco smile when he transforms.

Meeting with Draco this often also means he has already run out of good excuses to give to his friends but to his surprise and immense relief they don’t question him when he tells them he left one of his books in the library and is gone for two hours. Or maybe they have already figured out where he is going and just wait for him to tell them about it. That seems more likely. He should talk to Draco about telling his friends, maybe they can work out a compromise.

 

“Draco, can we talk?” Harry asks when they meet that evening.

“About what?” Draco asks while Harry conjures a room they can comfortably talk in for them. He enters it and closes the door behind them before he answers.

“My friends. I think they found out I’m meeting you.”

“So?”

“I don’t want to keep lying to them,” Harry says, knowing he must sound pathetic. “Can I tell them?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. It’s not like I didn’t expect you to do that from day one. That way I don’t have to worry about when you will do it anymore.”

“What?” Harry is taken aback. He expected Draco to snap at him, to tell him it is none of his friends’ business, not this defeated acceptance.

“I even thought about what would happen afterwards, you know? Granger would hound you to go to McGonagall because becoming an Animagus on school grounds is surely illegal for some pathetic reason and then I would be expelled and shipped to Azkaban because going to Hogwarts is part of my fucking parole. And even if I told them about your Animagus it wouldn’t do me any good because you’re the fucking Boy Who Lived and can do no wrong.”

“Draco, that won’t happen,” Harry tries to soothe him but to no avail.

“For a few days I even thought our friendship actually meant something to you and you didn’t just do all this to ruin my life. I’m so pathetic, why did I have to develop this stupid crush on you, it has done me no good.”

Harry sees tears slowly running down Draco’s cheeks and decides he has to do something about it. Draco has it all wrong and Harry hates seeing him in pain.

“Draco,” he says softly and wraps his hands around Draco’s wrists.

“Don’t touch me!” Draco snaps. He pulls his hands out of Harry’s grip and takes a few steps back.

“Draco, please let me explain. It is nothing like that.”

“Is it? Well, that’s too bad because I don’t believe my arch-nemesis.”

“Draco, please give me one minute. After that I will leave you alone if you want me to.”

Draco frowns but nods. “On minute. I’ll count the seconds.”

 

**Draco**

Draco hasn’t even started counting when Harry approaches him and pulls him closer again. And then his mind isn’t up to the task of counting down from sixty anymore because Harry is kissing him. Harry is kissing him like he is on his deathbed and Draco is his much needed medicine, like it’s the most important thing in the world. After a few seconds of shock Draco kisses him back, hesitantly, still half-convinced this is all part of Harry’s plan to humiliate him.

But that becomes steadily less likely. When air is starting to become an issue Harry slowly pulls out of the kiss, like he doesn’t want to stop kissing Draco, and just looks at Draco for long seconds. Draco feels like he is scrutinized but it doesn’t feel bad. Harry seems to be very satisfied with what he’s seeing. Then he raises his hands to Draco’s face and gently wipes away the tears Draco hasn’t even noticed until then.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Harry asks in a whisper and Draco can’t do anything but agree enthusiastically because he has wanted this for years, dreamed of it for years. He can even believe it is real because he cried and he never did that in any of his dreams.

Harry smiles brightly at him and pulls him into another kiss, this one softer but Draco likes it just as much, if not more. He buries his hands in Harry’s hair and kisses back.

 

“I think I have a happy memory for my Patronus now,” Draco says a few minutes later when they take a break from kissing to catch their breath again.

“You do?” Harry asks and smiles at him. “That’s great. Do you want to try to cast it now?”

Draco nods and Harry lets him out of their embrace, only to wrap his arms around him again when Draco has turned around. Harry’s arms around his waist and his body at his back assure Draco further that he can cast a successful Patronus now. He has already managed to produce a mist in the previous lesson but he is quite confident he can produce a corporeal Patronus now.

“Expecto Patronum,” he casts with a strong voice and is indeed successful. A doe jumps out of his wand and when Harry casts his own Patronus the deer joins the doe and they dance around each other, looking just as happy as Draco feels.

“Thank you,” he whispers and turns toward Harry again.

“You’re welcome.” Harry kisses him again.

 

When they finally return to the Eighth Year common room an hour later they walk hand in hand. Draco doesn’t care if anyone sees them like this. He finally has what he has wanted for so long and they will just have to deal with that.

In the common room they are greeted by Weasley and Granger. Weasley gasps when he sees their clasped hands and happy smiles but Granger just smiles back.

“Finally,” she says and leaves the room with a perplexed Weasley in tow.

Harry turns to face Draco and cups his jaw in his hand. “That was easy. And I didn’t even spill your secret, Vicious Destroyer of All Crups. Do you trust me now?”

“Yes.” They kiss again and only part ways when they get into their respective beds. Sharing a bed is a step for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
